


My Name is Derek Hale - and I'm a Monster!

by redandblue



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False Identity, First Time, Human, Human AU, Love, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Murder, Rape, Sad, Secret Identity, Serial Killer, Sex, Violence, con - Freeform, conman, criminal, fake identity, hidden motive, killer, no fluffy stuff!!, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblue/pseuds/redandblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale - a cruel serial killer and psychopath meets collage student  Stiles Stillinski,  the former boyfriend from his last victim.</p><p>Derek desides to play a little bit with the innocent and sad boy.<br/>He fakes compassion and helps him to cope with the death of his girlfriend.</p><p>Will they become friends? Or maybe more than friends? And what will happen, if Stiles  finds out about Derek's true identity?<br/>A story full of angst, sex, violence, passion  and ....maybe love!</p><p>This story contains murder, violence, sex and is nothing for someone with weak nerves! Definitly 18 + and Nsfw!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the game beginn!

Foreword

Hello guys :) It's my first fanfiction I wrote in english .....so please don't be to hard on me! ENGLISH IS NOT MY MOTHERLANGUAGE ^^                                                                          So there will be some mistakes (SORRY) ...But I really hope that you can unerstand everything !

_**WARNING: This story contains murder, violence, sex and is nothing for someone with weak nerves! Definitly 18 + and Nsfw!** _

_**Don't read if you don't like it!** _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I did it again.  
Late in the evening I went to a bar and met a pretty young woman. She had beautiful blue eyes, blond straight hair and her face had beautiful feminine traits.                              She was exactly the type I liked. Young, naïve and with a sad look on her face. I talked to her.

At first she was shy and said she had a boyfriend. But a boyfriend had never stoped me from throwing more seductive glances at her.                                                                            I knew how I looked and how to use my good looks. No woman was able to resist me. And this woman was no exception. Slowly she started to relax.                                              She introduced herself as Heather. She poured me, a completely stranger, her heart out. Before she came here, she had an argument with her boyfriend She wanted to distract herself from all that and free her mind.

  
Today was probably my lucky day!

  
I faked sympathy and understanding. Slowly I gained more and more of her trust. We drank a few drinks together, talked a lot until I got her pretty drunk.  
I asked her, if I should take her home. She agreed to without hesitation. I could see that she liked me and started to trust me. What a big mistake young lady!

  
I started my black camaro I had parked across the street. During the drive to her apartment Heather and I talked about unimportant things and I cracked a joke here and there. I could be funny, if I had too. I was a good actor, thanks to a lot of practice the last few years. I was getting better and better.

  
After a few minutes we reached her apartment that she shared with her boyfriend. They were both students at the same university. Smart people, who had a successful life. The opposite of me. I clenched my fist. I could already feel my blood pressure rising.  
I helped Heather out of my car and followed her up to the front door. She stood with her back toward me and unlocked the door. I waited. Stood still behind her.  
Then she turned around again and looked at me. I smiled and tried to look at innocent as an angel. Without hesitation she asked me if I wanted to come in. Her boyfriend went out and would probably not come home tonight. She looked a little bit nervous through. I happily accepted her invitation, before she could change her mind again and followed her inside.  
When the door behind me fall shut, I knew that I succeed again.  
I was almost at my goal. Almost.

 

We sat down on the couch. I told her about my family. My supposed family. About my job as an fire fighter and my life. How difficult my life was. None of it was true of course. I faked a tear and could soon feel her hand on my shoulder.  
I pulled her closer to me and press her firmly. Told her “You’re beautiful” And a few compliments later we were together in bed....

  
I pushed harder and harder into her. I was rough to her. Now and then she gasped painfully, but she let it happen. I was reckless and I just wanted to satisfy my needs. I did not care about her. But she did not push me away.  
After we had sex, she wanted to lay her head down on my arm, but I got up before she could do it. I told her, I had to go to the toilet. But instead of going where I said I was going, I went to the kitchen. I needed something to drink, but I only could found some water. But nevertheless I drank the whole bottle , while rummaged around in some drawers.

  
Meanwhile I could feel the usual anger rise up. I did not know where it always came from. But the anger always came. Reliable as ever. Heather and her perfect life made me sick to my stomach!  
After a moment, I finally found what I was searching for in one of the drawers. A large, sharp kitchen knife. It seemed to be perfect for what I was going to do. I looked at the sharp blade closely. I could see my reflection in it. My broad and merciless grin.  
I licked my lips slowly with pleasure and I could already smell the blood. Then I stepped back into the bedroom. Stood right in front of her. She looked at me confused and the moment she saw the knife in my hand, she froze.

  
"Please don’t..." she begged. I jumped on her. Held her mouth shut with my free hand and pushed her back into the pillows. Her eyes started to fill up with tears. I told her she had nothing to be afraid of. I would do it quick…

  
Her blond long hair hung tangled in her face. I stroked it gently out of her face and I touched her soft lips. She was really a beautiful girl. But this did not matter anymore. I started to cut into her arms. Over and over again. She was crying her lungs out. She wanted to push me away, but she had no chance against me. I played with her. I tricked her. She was to naïve. It was her fault!

  
I gave her one last lousy grin, raised the knife in my hand and then…  
I cut her throat. Blood was running like a waterfall down her neck, onto the bed. She was panting for breath and tried to stop the bleeding with her hands, until she became silent. She collapsed lifeless down onto the mattress, while a huge pool of blood formed around her.  
I watched her carefully. I did not wanted to miss the moment when her eyes were loosing the last spark of life.

  
I enjoyed it.

  
I enjoyed every moment of it.

  
I was able to calm down now. The anger started to fade away.

  
I stared at the lifeless body in front of me and began to laugh loudly. I was sick. Well… at least other people were calling me that. In the news they described me as a psychopath. As a monster. As the devil himself. But I did not care. I felt nothing. I had already killed so many young women. I was bored and it was fun for me. And, more importantly, it was the only way to calm down this strong anger inside of me....

  
_________

  
I searched all my things together and got dressed. Wiped off all the things that I touched and poured a bottle of Vodka over Heathers body and bed. Over the years I became some kind of expert in destroying my traces. But even if they would find some DNA, they would never be able to get me.

  
I took the knife with me and ran down the stairs. It was already dark outside and as far as I could see, nobody was around. But just as I was about to get into my car, which I had parked in front of the apartment, a man suddenly walked past me. I quickly opened the door and got in. From inside my car, I watched him. He was heading to where I was coming from. He opened the door, I closed a second ago. He did not seem to have noticed me, the bloody knife in my hands or anything suspicious. In the dim light of the lantern I could see his face. He still looked pretty young. He had an almost childlike face, with a little too high nose and short, messy brown hair. I watched him until he disappeared into the front door.

  
Then I waited…

  
After some more seconds I heard a loud, bone shattering scream. Immediate I started the car and drove off. I had to go away from here quickly. The images of Heather reappeared before my eyes. Like always. But most of the time, it takes some more hours before it started. This time it was weird. I needed alcohol. I had to get these images out of my head. In this situation alcohol was my best and only friend....

 

Suddenly, I could hear police sirens. They chased after me for a long time so, I was not afraid anymore. I calmed down a little bit and thought about what I should do next. This guy from before came to my mind. Maybe he saw me after all. Maybe he would recognize me. Perhaps he was going to tell the police that he saw a guy close to his apartment where his friend or girlfriend was killed. It was too risky to ignore this guy. I had to be careful. One mistake could be the end for me. I had to stop him.  
A devilish grin went back on my face.

  
Let the game begin again!

  
\----------------------------------------------

  
With screeching tires I stopped my car at a motel, an very old and rundown motel on the edge of the town. Well, it looked more like a brothel, but whatever. I would not stay here for too long – as always. Almost my whole life I spend at places like that. And with time, you can get used to everything.  
I checked in under a false name, with a stolen credit card. An old lady, with far too much makeup and a skeptical look on her face, sat behind the reception and a thick cloud of smoke from her cigarette.

  
“Here your key Mr. McDonald”, she said now with a smirk on her face and looked me over. Without a word I took the key went straight into my room.

  
The room wasn’t bad. At least the bed seemed to be clean. No weird white stains in sight. Today must me my lucky day, I thought.  
While I let myself fall onto the bed, my thoughts went back to the guy from before. I wanted to play with him a little. I gleefully licked my lips and smiled. He would be my first male victim. My first male toy. Sure I would prefer a beautiful female as my next victim.... but, either way he had to disappear. So why not having some more fun?

  
I leaned to the side and grabbed a bottle of whiskey outside my bag lying beside the bed.  
The bloody pictures from Heather came back to mind. They simply appeared and flashed repeatedly before my inner eyes. I rubbed my eyes, took another sip whiskey and hoped that the pictures would disappear soon. But they did not. Instead they became clearer. More detailed.  
More pictures of other women appeared. From all the women I had killed in the past. I saw their horrified, wide eyes. How they begged for their lives. I could hear their screams and could smell their blood….

  
It got worse. And worse.

Hellish headache began, as always. Without thinking I placed my lips on the bottle again and drank it all in one shot. The alcohol burned its way down my throat and left a numb feeling. After some more minutes the images finally began to fade. Slowly. But soon they were gone completely. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, while lying still.  
This was not the life I wanted. Too be forced to live in old motels and to be always on the run. But one thing made it tolerable. The overwhelming good feeling when I looked into the terrified eyes of a young woman. The feeling of control and power. The power over life and death. It satisfied me.

  
I sat up again and picked up a magazine from the table beside me. I looked through some pages and came across an article. Which was about serial killers.

  
 **_"A real "psychopath”?”_ **

**_He lacks any emotions such as love, sorrow, pity, remorse or pain. A feeling of emptiness causes him to constantly be in search of extremes. Then he commits acts of violence, the psychopath does not feel it to be false._ ** "

 

"Tze ..." I muttered and tossed the magazine aside. In some parts the article was right. I knew that my doings were wrong, but I did not care. All the emotions a human being should have... I did not know them. I knew only anger. All other emotions had been dead for a long time and would never come back again.

I decided to sleep and lay down, although I could still smell the blood on my body. But I was feeling too dazed and tired from the alcohol. Tomorrow, I thought, I would go and search for the guy from today - and then kill him.

  
_________

 

I woke up early the next morning and took a shower immediately. Washed all the blood from under my fingernails and dressed nicely afterwards. Well I put on my favorite grey shirt and my black leather jacket.Today was a big day. I was kind of exited to play with this guy. It would be new and exciting.

I was not sure yet how I would kill him. I took a couple of ropes and a big knife with me. But maybe I would just strangle him with my belt. He was a guy after all and probably it would not be that easy like with a girl.

When I arrived, I immediately noticed the yellow caution tape that sealed the apartment.  
"Hmm ... where could he be?" I asked myself and looked around a bit. Of course he was not here. I could have think of that. But where was he? How was I supposed to find him?

While I was watching some police man exanimate the place, I got an idea. Suddenly I know exactly where and how I could find the guy. I just needed to wait for some more days and keep my eyes open…

Some days passed.

I spent my days driving around the local cemetery.

When I arrived this time at the cemetery, I immediately noticed a large group of people standing around a grave. I grinned and got out of the car. A cold wind was blowing and the sun was hiding behind thick clouds. I stood next to an elderly woman and let my eyes fall on the grave. The coffin had just been lowered and the pastor gave his sermon. Everyone around me was crying and holding each other in their arms.They mourned for the pretty girl Heather, who was murdered some days ago. By me.  
I had to smile at the thought. They all had no idea who was standing right next to them. I fit in them, and put on a sad look. And I felt nothing. No sorrow and no guilt.  
I let my eyes wander around again. And then I saw him.

He stood bent at the grave, while tears were running down his cheeks.  
Next to him stood probably Heather parents. One man held a small, for her age, pretty woman in his arms. Her legs were shaking and she looked like she would faint every moment. They all felt pain. Everyone else would become sad at the sight, but I was happy. They suffered. I had destroyed her perfect life!

  
Carefully I made my way to the guy with the brown, messy hair and stood next to him. I lowered my head and folded my hands like all of them. They prayed for Heather.  
"Hey uh, you're Heather's friend right?", I asked him, when we all had raised our heads again.  
"Yes ... I am ...was her boyfriend. I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. "he replied in a sad voice. His large hazel eyes were slightly swollen and he looked terrible tired. Like he had no sleep in days.  
"Nice to meet you Stiles, I am Derek, I knew Heather from the past, when we were little. But unfortunately we lost contact with each other over the years. When I heard what happened, I drove here immediately! It’s just terrible... my warmest condolences ", I lied and played the role of the compassionate friend perfectly....

"Thank you. Nice that you came. Yes it is terrible. I can not still believe it... " ,he said as we both got away from the grave.

"What exactly happened?" I asked gently.

"I ... I've found her. With a slit throat. The doctors say that she was first raped and then killed...I...I should have prevented it! ", Stiles said with a shaking voice, and covered his face with his hands. I put my hand on his shoulder and went with him to a bench near by.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Well....I warned you! ;) Pretty heavy stuff right?  
Tell me if you liked it and if I should post the next chaper!


	2. Step one - gain his trust!

Stiles and I sat down and he wiped some tears of his cheeks. But one tear after another kept falling down his face. Around us people were already leaving the funeral, leaving both of us almost alone. I waited some more minutes until he came down a little bit and finally started speaking: 

"I'm so sorry. What happened to Heather is terrible. To lose someone you love in a way like that... " 

I studied his face from the side. If he only knew that Heather had slept with me voluntarily. It would probably give him the rest. I would love to see his shocked face...

" I feel so responsible for her death. We had a fight that evening and I was so angry, that I stormed out of the door. Leaving her aIone. I should have stayed with her! Maybe if I did, this would not have happened! "

He turned his head towards me and our eyes met, while tears were still streaming down his face. For a brief moment I was fascinated by his eyes. The long lashes and the hazel color were just beautiful. Far too beautiful for a guy… But I could clearly the a lot of pain behind his eyes… 

 

"Hey, it's not your fault! You didn’t know that something like that would happen! Only the bastard who killed Heather is to blame for her death. Not you! "  
I tried to cheer him up a little bit. The first step of my plan: Gain his trust.

Suddenly a man stepped in front of us. 

“Stiles, I need to go back to work. You’re ok? Do you want me to bring you home?”, the man in front of us said. I looked up to him and back to Stiles.

“No dad, it’s okay. I’m okay. Before I go home, I wanted to go to Heathers parents house anyway,.” He smiled at the man, who was apparently Stiles Father. 

“Okay than…see you later son!”, his father said with a tired voice and hugged his son closely. He nodded briefly at me and then turned around. 

“Sorry, that was my dad. He’s very tired from work and always very concerned about me….” 

“And he has every reason to be. You look more dead than alive…”   
He smiled at me weakly.

" Hey, do you…maybe want to come with me to Mr & Mrs. Miller? Heather’s parents?", he asked me a little uncertain. “Maybe you will meet more people from the past you know…”

"Sure…but is that really okay? Because I’m not a family member and they probably won’t remember me ...so I don’t know… ", I replied and looked down on my shoes.

"Every one of Heather’s friends is welcomed! I’m sure they don’t have anything against it! ", he tried to convince me.

"Okay, then…" I agreed, stood up in front of him and held out my hand, before he could change his mind again. “Let’s go!”. 

He took my hand and I helped him up. He was only one or two inches smaller than me, but not as built as me. He was more on the lean side. I was wondering how his body looked like under the little too large shirt and black suit….  
“This is my car. I’ll drive slowly so you can follow me behind, okay?” Stiles pulled me out of my thoughts. I spin my heard away from his shirt and met his eyes again. He smiled at me briefly and pointed in the direction of his car. It was an old, blue Jeep. I would never ever drive such a piece of crap. Good thing I brought my own car.

________________________________

 

The first thing I saw when I arrived were some people greeting Mrs Miller on the front door. They were all dressed in black and one of them looked like a pastor or something like that. I never understood how people could believe in “god”, after they experienced something like this.   
I got out of my car and looked around for Stiles. He had parked his jeep across the street and was currently trying to hop out of it as gracefully as he could. But he failed. I shook my head and sighed. No wonder Heather cheated with me….

 

"Mrs. Miller this is Derek, an old friend of Heather! I met him at the funeral. He came here when he heard what happened. I told him it’s ok, if he comes too…" , Stiles pointed to me beside him, while we were standing at the door. Her eyes were swollen and red. Her face had lost all the color except for the dark blue circles under her eyes.   
"Sure, come on in! ", Mrs Miller replied with a forced smile and went a step back, so that we could enter the house.

" I only know Heather from middle school, back then she was already known as a lovely girl with a big heart. My sincere condolences Mrs. Miller. "  
I took her hand and met her eyes. I put on my most sincere face. I had to be convincing enough that they won’t have any doubt on my little story. 

“Thank you!” She pressed my hand and smiled at me weakly. If she only knew, whose hand she was holding. The hand of her daughter murderer...

 

_______

 

The house was full of people wearing black clothes and taking about Heather. Everywhere was a sad atmosphere and in the middle of it all a lots of food and snacks. I ignored the sad atmosphere and devoted myself to the food. I ate at the home of the parents whose daughter I had brutally murdered. I laughed inside. This is already so much fun. And it was going to became a lot better soon.

I sat down on a couch in the living room while Stiles spoke with a few guests. Again and again, I heard the name "Heather". How they all exaggerated.   
Suddenly Stiles sat down beside me and pulled me out of my throughts.

"I think I'll go then ..." he said and looked at me.

"Okay, you look like you need some hours of sleep….and if there is anything ... if you just need someone to talk to, call me! I'm in town for a while…so don’t hesitate! "I said, holding out a note with my mobile phone number. Of course, I had already prepared the note beforehand.

"Sure I’ll! Thanks!", he said and reached for the note.

We both said good bye to Heathers parents and went outside.   
During the ride back to the motel I thought about him. Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. He seemed not to recognized me from that night. Maybe he really did not see me. But I had to be sure. And why not have a little bit more fun? I was wondering how I should kill him. With a knife? I would love to see the dark, red blood running across his pale skin covert in moles…It would be such a nice sight. But one thing was already clear: He should suffer, I decided. But before that, I had to gain a little bit more of his trust, play with him and wait for the right moment...

______________________________________

 

A couple of days, maybe even weeks passed. I did not know exactly how many. During the whole time I was lying dazed from alcohol and some pills in my hotel room. My life was crap. I got up and threw all the things off the table. My pulse had quickened and I felt that I needed some more distraction again soon. Suddenly my mobile phone rang. I stared at it. Than smiled. There we go! I answered the call:

 

"Hey ehm...Derek? It’s Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. From the fune-”

“I know who you are, Stiles”, I interrupted him with a small , fake, laugh. 

“Oh okay…I’m calling because I have moved into a new apartment and I want to celebrate with some friends. Are you free tonight? Do you want to come too? ", he asked speaking very fast and waited excited for my answer. It was a heaven-sent opportunity I was waiting for all the time.

"Of course I’ll come! Just tell me when and where! "I answered cheerfully.  
"Carlsonstreet 24! It is not far away from my old apartment with Heather. If you like, you can come immediately. " His voice sounded cheerful. Surprisingly differed from that day at the funeral. He seemed happy.

"Alright, give me ten minutes and I’ll be there. See you! ", I said goodbye to him and hung up. That went smoothly. 

___________________________________________________

The next chaper will be more interesting and longer , i promis :D


End file.
